HemCon® Bandages made and sold by HemCon Medical Technologies Inc. (Portland, Oreg.) incorporate a chitosan sponge matrix having superior adhesive properties and resistance to dissolution in high blood flow, which make them well suited for stanching of severe arterial blood flow.
There remains a need for improved absorbable hemostatic dressings for temporary internal use (e.g. by application by open or non-invasive procedures, such as laparoscopic procedures) or for implantation, which couple flexibility and ease of use with robustness and longevity required for resisting dissolution during use.